The Suicide of a youngblood koopaling
by RandomHunter
Summary: Lemmy, the youngest koopaling (I don't go by the manual so every one of the koopalings, I give them an age) fails a mission and gets no respect from anyone. Not even his best friend, Iggy. So what does he do? He tries to kills himself. It fails but no one but few knows. Everyone tries to bring him back. No luck. Also, my debut fanfic.
1. chapter 1

**Warning** : **This is my first Fanfic**

 **I make Comedy, horror, and sad.**

 **This might be really cringy. You have been warned.**

 **Anyway let's get to the story.**

 **This story is sad/comedy ( or full of cringe )**

 **A mario fanfic**

 **Lemmy Koopa fails once again**

 **And this time it's the worst**

 **He lost everything and everyone hates him**

 **So he tries to kill himself**

 **But turns outs they love him more than ever**

 **Also This is they are the way I want to see them so don't complain**

 **Koopaling's ages**

 **Ludwig Koopa: 19-second smartest and likes classic music**

 **Morton Koopa: 18**

 **Roy** **Koopa: 16- strong and mean (Also I made Roy and Wendy twins and Roy is 16 minutes older)**

 **Wendy Koopa: 16- only female and 16 miminutes younger than Roy**

 **Iggy Koopa: 11- smartest**

 **Larry Koopa: 4 (Too young?)- likes to DJ**

 **Lemmy Koopa: 3- youngest**

 **Sad and cringy. Let's begin.**

Bowser and the koopalings return from battle and they look upset. "Thx alot Lemmy." Larry said. "You always make us loose." Everyone even Iggy was upset. "Iggy why are you roommates withwith him," Roy yelled. "Well hey, he isn't the worst one. The worst roommate I had was someone's father." A flashback occurs to When Iggy was 6 and he wakes up at the middle of night to see Peter Griffin laying in bed next to him. Iggy was shocked and said "What the." "Please don't cry. She's already very angry with me," Peter said. His wife, Lois, says "Peter where are you? You will wash your hands after you poop." Peter whispers to Iggy and says "Shhhhh, I won't." The flashback finishes and Ludwig's confused and asks " Is that a reference to something." Meanwhile Bowser is talking to Lemmy.

"Lemmy, you caused us to loose again. And this time it costed us to end up close to death," Bowser yelled. "You are a good for nothing pain in the butt (I cant curse I'm a Christian)." After hearing this, Lemmy begins too cry. He runs straight to his room. While heading towards his room, he hears voices talking about him. Roy and Wendy were disappointed because Lemmy caused tthem to loose. "Wendy we have to do something about him," Roy stated. Wendy nods and says, "I agree but do we that before drinking Kool-aid?" "Wendy really? It's always after drinking it," Roy said. Lemmy moved on only to hear Larry, Ludwig, and Morton talking. "Guys Lemmy did almost kill us with his bomb," Larry said. "Actually Larry, it was a nuke," Ludwig stated. "And I do agree, we must do something about it." "How about we nuke him for payback." Ludwig and Larry disagreed. "Right thing to disagree. Why do I never have no great ideas?" Lemmy moved on to hear Iggy talking to Bowser. "Dad we can't keep him around anymore. Do something," Iggy told Bowser. Lemmy cried even more. "Iggy, I thought you were my best friend." Lemmy told himself still crying. When Lemmy got to his room, he told himself "Why is Iggy my roommate if he hates me like the rest of my siblings? And am I better off dead? I think I am better off dead. They wanted to kill me anyway." He spots a knife in the room. Also why is there a knife in his room? Lemmy picks up the knife and puts it on the side of his stomach. He cuts his stomach side to side. But he's not dead. He then slices his wrists and still not dead. He keeps cutting himself and still not dead. Lemmy begins to cry. "Why am I not dead?" Lemmy asked. "I just want to die." He then puts the knife on his neck and stabs his own neck. He takes the knife out of his neck and blood spays out of his neck. He then faints.

Iggy then walks back to his room and is ready to apologize to Lemmy. The rest of the koopalings find out that it's their fault for not helping him. They decide to apologize as well. When Iggy arrives to their room, he calls Lemmy's name. "Hey Lemmy, I have something to tell you." Iggy keeps calling him and gets more disappointed cuz Lemmy doesn't reply and he feel awful cuz their hurt him badly...really badly. He finds blood on the floor and decides to check it out. He finds Lemmy on the floor face down. Iggy turns him around and finds cuts and stabs everywhere on his body. "Lemmy!" Iggy yelled. "Lemmy answer please! Guys, come quick! Somebody help!" The other koopalings hear him and run to his room. "Iggy what's wrong?" Wendy asked. "Somebody stabbed Lemmy." Iggy replied. "Check his pulse!" Ludwig yelled. " I did," Iggy replied. "But there's nothing. He's...dead."

 **Chapter 1: The plot of suicide has finished.**

 **Be sure Chapter 2 comes.**

 **Hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Youngblood Dream

**Welp. Poor Lemmy**

 **Also I'm annouc** **ing two new stories.**

 **Now, enjoy this chapter**

 **cuz I have nothing else to say.**

 ** _Chapter 2: Youngblood Dream_**

Everyone, but Iggy, took Lemmy to the infirmary. Meanwhile, Iggy was in his room. He was angry at Lemmy, not for making them lose a ton of times but for trying to kill himself. But Iggy also had sadness. He had mix emotions. Iggy remembered earlier that day everyone was yelling at Lemmy and instead of helping him, Iggy was angry with the rest of his sibilings and said mean things about his own best friend. Iggy felt guilty as much as the rest of the of the Koopalings. "Why am I even friends with Lemmy," Iggy said. "Lemmy should hate me. When he was adopted by Bowser, like the rest of us execpt Bowser Jr., he wanted to be my best friend. Why? How come he wanted to be my friend if we were so mean to him? I hate everyone! I hate dad! It's their fault why Lemmy's dead! It's their fault why my best friend hates me! It's their fault...ugh, who am I kidding. It's all my fault. I'm just as guilty as the rest." Iggy thought of the good times he had with Lemmy. He know it was all his fault (Along with the rest of the koopalings). Meanwhile, no one knew Lemmy was still alive but he was dying. Lemmy was having one final dream. His death dream. "Where am I," Lemmy said, "Why am I here? Shouldn't I be dead? Why am I still alive?" Lemmy looked around. He saw him on Iggy together. Lemmy thought Iggy hated him. He still thinks that. He thought that Iggy hates him and doesn't want to be his friend. "You're not dead, but you are dying," said a strange voice. Suddenly, Rosalina appears into Lemmy's dream. "Listen to me young one," Rosalina said, "you are dying but you are having one final dream. These are all of your memories. They will be locked up where everyone who dies have their final day. Your best friend wants you back." Lemmy was confused and later turned mad. "Why does he want me back," Lemmy angrily stated, "he hates me like the others. Why am I even friends with him of he hates me?" Rosalina chuckled. "That's the exact question Iggy asked," Rosalina stated. Lemmy was confused and said, "It is?" Rosalina only smiled and said, "Iggy askes himself why are you friends with him if he doesn't stand up for you. Iggy can't stand the thought of you dying though. He wants you back. He's scared for you."

Lemmy didn't care though. He still remembers what Iggy said and he didn't care at all. All he could think of is revenge on the rest of the koopalings. Lemmy wished that all the koopalings will get what they deserved. Meanwhile, Iggy wanted to find out who stabbes and "killed" Lemmy. Then, Iggy thought of who killed him. Everyone else made the same conclusion. The all assumed that Mario and Luigi are guilty. Bowser send his troops to find them. Luigi was just at home with Mario when Bowser's minions came busting in. Both bros. were confused, but thet can't let the minions win, but the minions won.

 **I know this might have nothing to do with Lemmy's dream, but I'm lazy to but the whole dream. Also why chapter 2 took so long? It's because I'm lazy. And by the time this chapter comes out, Have a great Fourth of July. And find out what will happen to Mario and Luigi, what will Iggy do, and what will Lemmy think about the koopalings not figuring out it was a suicide.**


	3. But I'm still alive

**Yeah. This took a while.**

 **Reason?**

 **Well first I'm lazy, second**

 **Hurricane Irma came so I had**

 **to leave Miami, third I stayed at a place**

 **with no signal, and finally when I got back,**

 **There was no power.**

 **So yes, I'm still alive.**

 **Making Chapter 3 and**

 **wasting my life on the internet**

 **Hope you enjoy (or not)**

"What do you want with us," said Mario. Mario and Luigi were struggling to free them selves. "You know what you did," yell Bowser, "We know you killed Lemmy." Mario was confused. "We didn't kill him. Knowkng you he might have killed himself," said Mario. Bowser laughed. "And why would he do that," Bowser said. Mario looked at him and said, "Are you stupid?" Bowser just got angry. Meanwhile, Iggy wanted to do something about Lemmy's death. He cried and asked, " Why didn't I do something? I could have protected him. I could have stopped them from killing him. But why didn't I? Why didn't I help him? This is my fault." Iggy cried and asked himself if he should kill himself too. Meanwhile in the dream realm, Lemmy was upset that they hadn't found out that it was a suicide. "Why are you blaming them? Why don't you just blame yourself?" Lemmy just stood there thinking. "You're all guilty." "They don't know," Rosalina told him, "They don't know that you killed yourself. They only think the Mario Bros. did it. They'll find out soon. Don't worry." Lemmy only had his mind on the fact that they haven't found out. "Larry might be the first one. Everyone is focused on getting revenge on Mario while Iggy is trying to kill himself. Larry always knows if something is out of place. He is also interested in theories. He might find out first. Or not. He always ignore me but sometimes, he finds time for me. He's like me second best friend after Iggy." "He's already trying to find out. He knows something's wrong," Rosalina pointed out.

Meanwhile in realty, Larry want to check on Iggy when he saw him with a knife to his throat. "Iggy, stop," Larry yelled at the top of his lungs. Iggy stopped and replied, " You can't stop me. They took away my little brother and my best friend. I want to kill them but Bowser and Ludwig won't let me. I have no other chance." Before Iggy could do it, Larry slapped his hand and took the knife, throwing it away. "Lemmy would want you to stay alive. And yes, I hate the Mario Bros. too, but I would know that they wouldn't do it." Iggy got mad and stood up. "He was killed by them and since you stopped me, I'm going to take my revenge. So stay out of my way and you don't have to meet a terrible fate. And since you decide to stop me." Iggy punched him in the face and threaten him that he would do worse. Larry started thinking that Iggy was going insane and run off to his room. It was then Larry found out the truth. He knew Lemmy was the only one who admire the Mario Bros. He knew that Lemmy was always pushed around be everyone, even Iggy. He knew everyone is guilty and that they had a backstory. He was the first one to find out that Lemmy's death wasn't a murder and it was a suicide. But Larry wasn't certain if he was right. He decided to run through the evidence and he only stopped when he was certain and he was more than certain. "Everyone is guilty. Everyone has a backstory. Everyone is responsible," Larry said in his head. He was determined that he found answer.

 **That's the end of Charter 3.**

 **Back into the darkness I go.**


	4. Still Breathing

**Still Breathing**

 **I have returned. Now panic!**

 **Sorry for the year long wait.**

 **I am so lazy and I didn't want to do this story anymore.**

 **I wanted to do MLP stories (Yes, I'm a brony, FIGHT ME) but I knew I had to finish this story first**

 **So the 5th chapter is the last one**

A trail of hurt minions. Roy's confused, saying, "Why are they all hurt? I didn't even touch them." Then, one of the minions said, "It was Iggy. We don't know why he's doing this." Roy decided to ask Iggy why is he doing this. However, he crossed paths with Larry. "Larry, do you know why Iggy is hurting everyone," asked Roy. "It's because of Lemmy," Larry answered, "he wants to end the Mario Bros. lives. I, however, think he wasn't murdered was killed himself." "What makes you say that," Roy asked, confused. Larry answered, "Well, everyone had a motive, Wendy, Ludwig, you, me. We know you're a bully to him." Roy grabbed Larry and yelled, "Are you calling me a murderer?!"

While this is happening, Rosalina was telling Lemmy, "They love you Lemmy. Iggy's going insane since you're not around." "But they don't care," Lemmy complained, "What you said isn't true. They don't care about me." Rosalina later stated," But you're still alive. You're still breathing. That's what matters." "But what if they still don't care," asked Lemmy. "Your heads above the rain and roses," Rosalina exclaimed,"just keep looking. They will find out."

Larry explained why he thinks Lemmy killed himself. "So, you're blaming us on why he did it," asked Ludwig. "We all treated him poorly," Larry explained,"Even his own best friend, Iggy." Suddenly, Iggy bursted into the room, angerly saying,"What did you say?!" Larry tried calming him down and said,"Think about it. You never approved of him, you never payed attention to him, why else would he do this?" "I...you're...right," Iggy sighed,"I'm supposed to be his best friend but I've been awful to him. No wonder he killed himself."

Lemmy and Rosalina watched this all happen. "So," Lemmy said," they do care." Rosalina smiled and said,"And they'll find out." Lemmy smiled as well and said,"And I'm still breathing on my own. My head is above the rain and roses and above the ground."

 **Wow, finally made chapter 4.**

 **Say what you want but I find Still Breathing as the best Green Day song.**


End file.
